


Hello Dean

by Krematoryum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, keyword ficiydi bu, mum kinki
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sana bunun çok eğlenceli olacağını söylemiştim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Dean

“Sana bunun çok eğlenceli olacağını söylemiştim.”   
  
İki adım ötesini bile göremediği rutubetli odada saatlerdir çırpınan Dean, yanağının biraz ötesinden gelen tanıdık sesle kanının damarlarında dolduğunu hissetti. Ağzındaki bez olmasa, muhtemelen şimdiye kadar dilini ısırmıştı, birinin yaklaştığını duymamıştı, zaten birinin geldiğini hissetse bile ses yine onu olduğu yere çakardı.   
  
Orospu çocukları. Castiel'in bedenini bırakmamışlardı.

“Biliyor musun,”dedi Castiel'in sesi usul bir hışırtıyla Dean'e yaklaşırken. “Binlerce yıl karanlıkta yaşadım. Ve yüzünün her detayını görebiliyorum, neden bu kadar kızgınsın, Dean?”  
  
Bez tıkanmış ağzından boğuk bir ses çıktı Dean'ın, muhtemelen bir küfür. Elbette kızgın olacaktı, pislik herifler onu yemeleri için  _Castiel'in bedenini_ seçmişlerdi. Castiel, Dean'ı duvara bağlayan kelepçeleri kontrol ederken devam etti. “Ama karanlıkta yaşamam, ışığı sevmediğim anlamına gelmez. Sanıyorum ki sen de sevmiyorsun, _meleğin gözlerinden_ cehennemini ilk ben görmüştüm. Pek renkli bir yer olduğu söylenemez. Benim için bile.”

Dean, meleğin soğuk nefesinin uzaklaştığını hissederken gözlerini kapadı, gözlerini açtığında oda artık karanlık değildi. Mum, eskiden Castiel'e, ondan önce de Jimmy Novak'a ait olan yüzü aydınlatmıştı. Avcı, yine  _meleği_ gördüğünde bir an zincirlere bağlı olduğunu unuttu, aklındaki hatıralara izin verirken kısa bir süreliğine bakışları meleğin yüzünde gezdi.  
  
Gözlerine gelince durdu.

Leviathan da anlamış, Castiel'in hiçbir zaman yapmayacağı gibi sırıttı ve onun her zamanki sözlerini kullanarak konuştu:

“Merhaba, Dean.”   
  
Kelepçeler tüm gücüyle leviathana atılan Dean'ı tutarken metalik bağırtılar çıkardı, Castiel güldü, Dean hırladı.

***

 

“Sakin ol kovboy, buraya seni yemeye gelmedim.”   
Dean, sakin olmasa da nedenini soran bakışlar attı. Castiel omuzlarını silkti. “Beni buraya sen çekiyorsun, bu bedenin beyni mıknatıs gibi sana çekiliyor.”   
Dean ne hissettiğini bilemezken Leviathan “Hem,”diye ekledi. “Yapacak başka işim yoktu. Dışarıda Dick tüm işlerimi yapıyor, onu da henüz öldürmeye niyetim yok. _Sıkılmıştım.”  
  
_ Avcının, ağzı bağlı olmasaydı buna edecek bir çift lafı vardı ama şimdi yalnızca bakmakla yetindi. Castiel kendisine doğru bakmıyor, mumu izliyordu. Sonra, Dean'e dönerken mırıldandı. “Umarım buraya geldiğime değmiştir.”   
  
Dean, Castiel'in mavilerindeki pırıltıları gördüğünde derin bir nefes aldı, kelepçelere hapsedilmiş yumruklarını sıktı, Leviathan iki adımda yanıbaşında biterken korktuğunu göstermemek için bütün vücudunu kastı.   
  
Castiel, yine güldü. Havadan sudan bahsedermiş gibi, “Korkma,”dedi. “Seni yiyemiyorum.”   
Dean kaşlarını çattı, leviathan devam etti. “Melek burada olmasa da birşeyler bırakmış, izin vermiyor. Kaçıncı kez onun tarafından kurtarıldın, Dean Winchester?”   
Avcı,  _bir tarafı hatırlamak istemezken_ mavi gözlere baktı. Yeşil gözlerinde soru işaretleri vardı, onu yemeyecekse..  
  
Castiel'in elleri göğsünü pençe gibi kavrayıp T-shirt'ünü yırttığında gözleri irileşirken,  _anladı._ Tam onu itmek için hamle yapacakken melek pürüzlü sesiyle mırıldandı. “Saatlerdir çırpınıyorsun, kaçamadın. Kıpırdama.” Dean, kendinden tiksinse de onu dinledi ve öylece durdu. Bir zamanlar meleğe ait olan eller, karnına dokunduğunda kasıldı vederin bir nefes aldı.   
  
“Uslu durursan seni serbest bırakabilirim.”dedi Castiel Dean'ı duvara iterken. Avcı, sırtında buz gibi duvarla ürperirken, melek hafifçe gülümsedi. Dean'a bir adım daha yaklaştı, öyle ki genç adam, leviathanın cekedinin kumaşının çıplak karnına değdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Castiel mırıldandı.   
  
“Bakalım melek arkadaşın seni bu sefer de kurtarabilecek mi?”

Sonra Castiel elini çekti ve Dean ne olduğunu anlayamadan mumu karnının iki santim ötesinde, damlarken buldu. Sıcak sıvının derisiyle temasına şaşkın bir ses çıkardı, hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı, mum kuruyana kadar bezi ısırdı.

  
Castiel mumu çekti, “Artık duvar o kadar soğuk gelmiyor, değil mi?” Dean öfkeyle ona bakarken Leviathan, mavi gözleri kırışarak gülümsedi. Neredeyse masumca, neredeyse _castiel_ gibi.

Ama değil.

Avcı farkında olmadan öne atılmıştı, bunu bir el onu sertçe göğsünden ittiğinde anladı. Omzu duvara değmemişti bu sefer, ama Dean başının arkasını dik zemine dayadı ve sonrakini bekledi.

“Gövden yeterince hassas değil, daha çok hissetmen için ne yapmam lazım?”diye sordu Leviathan, sanki cevap beklermiş gibi. Dean yarı aralık gözlerinden onun bir adım geri çekilmesini izledi, bir saniye sonra Castiel'in elleri yine üzerindeydi, geziyorlar, dokunuyorlar ve Dean'ın nefesinin her değişiminde duraksıyorlardı. “Yeterli değil.”dedi leviathan, ve elini Dean'ın karnının daha aşağısına daldırdığında avcı küfretti. Ve ağzındaki bezden nefret etti. Castiel mavi gözlerini ona kaldırdı ve kot pantolonunun bir düğmesini açarken gülümsedi.

“Buldum,”dedi hevesli bir tonda.

Dean, kıpırdamamaya devam etti ve sonraki mum damlası için bekledi. Kot pantolonu hışırtıyla bacaklarının arasına düştü. Eller, bu sefer bacaklarına dokunmaya başladığında Dean çaresiz, gözlerini kapadı. Elleri kelepçeliydi, bu yüzden leviathanın sesini duymamak için kulaklarını kapatamıyordu.   
  
“Gözlerini kapattığında sana bir Leviathan dokunuyor, gözlerini açtığında Castiel. Ondan bu kadar mı nefret ediyorsun Dean?”   
  
 _Kimin tarafındasın sen?_ Dean bağırmak istedi, neden bu adam bu kadar- Dean'ı kızdırmayı bu kadar başarabiliyordu? Yine de gözlerini açtı.   
“İşte böyle, Dean.”dedi Castiel. “Gözlerini sonuna kadar açık tut,” bacakları hafifçe ayırdığında Dean güçsüz bir ses çıkardı. “Ve Castiel'i izle.” Castiel sonra ayağa kalktı, Dean'e yeniden bir adım atarken aralarındaki mesafe kapandı, melek mumu Dean'ın kasıklarına eğmeden önce onun kulağına fısıldadı. “Uslu durursan seni serbest bırakacağımı söylediğimde ciddiydim.”   
  
Isı, bacağına düştüğünde Dean acı ile  _lanetolsun-_ başka bir şey hissederken başını geriye attı, Castiel ona yaslandı, açılan boynuna dudaklarını bastırdı, yeşil gözlü adamın gözleri kapanırken dudaklarından bir inleme kaçtı. Gözlerini kapatsa da, ona dokunanın kim olmasını istediğini biliyordu,  _hissediyordu,_ bir leviathan değil, o.  
 _Castiel._  
  
Castiel'in hâla Dean'ın boynunda olan dudakları usul bir gülümsemeye büründü, içinde, derinliklerde karanlık bir yerlerde bir rahmetin parıldadığını hissediyor, Dean'ın ağzındaki bandı çözmek için uzandı, kumral adam gözleri hafifçe aralanmış, ona bakıyorken Castiel'in gülümsemesi tebessüme döndü. Karşı koymamasını takdir ederken fısıldadı: “Uslu çocuk.”   
  
Mum bir kez daha eğildi, sıvı bir kez daha damladı, bir kez daha Dean'ın karnını yaktı, Dean dudaklarını ısırdı, Castiel boştaki kolunu onun beline doladı ve adem elması üzerinde dilini gezdirirken avcının ateş gibi teni üzerine nefesini fısıldadı: “Adımı söyle.”  
  
Yeşil gözlü adam, gözleri yarı kapalı, hiç düşünmeden fısıldadı. “Castiel.”

Castiel dudaklarını onun boynundan çekti, başını kaldırdı, mumun elinden düşmesine ve odanın karanlığa bürünmesine izin verdi, artık onun için karanlıkta da melek, avcının serbest kalmış dudaklarına mırıldandı.  
  
“Merhaba, Dean.”  __  
  



End file.
